


Been Through

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Day 7, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jang-Mi is a good person, Junmyeon and Jang-Mi talk, Junmyeon comes home, M/M, Past, Pride, Reflection, Reunion Sex, Soft sex, Tender - Freeform, like Disney-level of angst, lots of talking, naughty Jongdae, sEXOrgasmic week 2021, soft, sparkling pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Summary: “Will you stay?” Jongdae broke their little bubble after a while.Junymeon squeezed him tight. “For as long as you will have me, Kim Jongdae. I am home.”
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Original Female Character(s)
Series: sEXOrgasmic week 2021 | Seven Deadly Sins [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Been Through

**Day 07 | Pride**

**vulnerability** | **traditions vs change** | **duty/obligation** | youth

**Been Through**

He had won.

He had won the election and got his seat in the city council again.

Oh Sehun had also won and got into the council as well. But his win left a stale taste in Junmyeon’s mouth. It had cost the one person he loved the most everything. It had cost Jongdae his known life, his career. It had nearly cost them their relationship just because Jongdae had wanted to protect him completely. But Junmyeon wouldn’t have anything of that. He had sat down with Jongdae two weeks after they had been exposed by Sehun and had talked to him.

_“I love you,” Junmyeon said without hesitation after he had sat down in front of Jongdae._

_The younger man stared at him with big eyes, mouth slightly open and blinking slowly. “You … you love me?” Disbelief was apparent in his voice._

_“Of course I do,” Junmyeon answered. “I would have never started to have an affair with you when there weren’t any feelings involved. Everything would have stopped after our first meeting. But I liked you from the moment I met you, Dae. You charmed your way into my heart.” Junmyeon sighed. “Over the past nine months, you showed me what I have been missing. I considered myself a happy man, someone who had everything. I found a beautiful and caring woman, that I married. Jang-Mi is my school sweetheart, I have known her half of my life. When we were young we thought we would stay together forever. But we grew apart, it happened slowly but steadily. Our jobs took a lot of our time, especially over the last few years. We nearly spent no time together anymore. You could say we fell out of love, that deep kind of love. I will always love Jang-Mi. She was a big pillar of my life, my first love as I was for her. But there’s something now we both are missing, that we aren’t able to give each other. I confessed to her after what happened at Oh’s office. I think it was the most honest conversation we had in a while.”_

_“You talked to your wife? About us?” Jongdae sounded flabbergasted._

_“I did,” Junmyeon confirmed with a soft smile. “We probably know each other better than anyone else. She knew that I am bisexual even before we got married, she also suspected that I might have someone else next to her.”_

_“I am so sorry that I made you break apart.” Jongdae looked down at his hands, fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. “I want to apologise to her.”_

_“Dae,” Junmyeon sighed and got up, sitting down next to him and taking his hand into his, intertwining their fingers. “Dae it’s not your fault, okay? There’s no need to apologise. Not to her, not to me. Our relationship, our marriage, was over even before you entered the scene. It has been like that for a few years now. I guess the reason why we stayed together was that it was comfortable, it was the one thing we both knew best. We knew how to work together and we built up that picture-perfect marriage of us to show the public. I felt obligated to stick to those traditions: Being married, having children, being the perfect man in a blemished world. I still feel obligated to stay close to those traditions, to those expectations people might have about me. But on the other hand, I am also very, very tired. You showed me what it means to be brave. To see you not stepping back from your conviction when we faced Oh impressed me.” Junmyeon placed his free hand in Jongdae’s dark hair and turned his head, so they were looking at each other. “I am sorry about what happened, I should have taken responsibility as well and not burden you with the outcome of our relationship alone.” He caressed Jongdae’s temple. “I love you, Kim Jongdae and I want to be with you if you still want to have me.”_

_Jongdae looked up at him with those big dark eyes of his that were shimmering with unshed tears. His free hand was clenched in Junmyeon’s sweater and he could feel him shaking slightly. Oh, how Junmyeon wished that he could take away the pain he had inflicted on the younger man._

_“You don’t have to answer me now. Just know that I want to have this relationship with you.”_

_Jongdae leaned forward, burying his face in Junmyeon’s chest, clinging to him._

_“I love you too, Myeon … but I don’t know.”_

_“It’s okay, Jongdae,” he whispered against his head. “Take your time.”_

_Junmyeon had left Jongdae’s flat only half an hour later, his wish to be with him never fading. Junmyeon hoped that Jongdae would be able to say yes to him, to them, and when it would happen, Junmyeon would be ready for him._

_He had sat down with his wife later that night in their living room with a cup of tea._

_“You really must love him,” Jang-Mi had said after he told her the whole story of what had happened in Oh’s office a few weeks ago. “I haven’t seen you this mad in a long while, Myeon.”_

_“He kicked Jongdae out for loving me,” Junmyeon fumed._

_“No, he gave Chen an option and he chose to be brave, Junmyeon. From what you told me he confessed his feelings for you in front of his boss without hesitation, he shouldered the consequences for the both of you. I am impressed, to say the least. I would have never thought that sweet Chen would stand up against someone like Oh Sehun.”_

_“I wish I could pay Oh back in his own coin, you know,” Junymeon whispered into his cup._

_Jang-Mi gave him a devious smile. “There might be a way. But I think we should keep that for later. First, we will tackle this election, together as a team and you wait for Chen’s decision. I will support you no matter what, but I think we should push through and get a clean cut after the election is over and finally get the divorce we should have gotten like five years ago.” She leaned back, holding her cup close to her chest, legs folded underneath her. She was wearing one of Junmyeon’s old college-sweaters and shorts, looking at peace with herself and their situation. “As your soon-to-be ex-wife and your lawyer, I would also advise you to make a statement about us after the election, no matter the outcome of it.” Jang-Mi took a sip from her cup. “Maybe, if you want, you could also go public about your relationship with Chen. When he is okay with that and you both still have a relationship.”_

_Junmyeon let his shoulders sag, looking down at the floor. “I never thought you would be that accepting and understanding.”_

_“Myeon-ah before I became your girlfriend, and wife, I have been your best friend. We shared everything and even when our feelings for each other changed and we aren’t in love anymore, you are still my best friend. And nothing on earth can change that. I am happy you found someone who is able to give you the love and attention you deserve.” This time it was Jang-Mi who got up, walked over to Junymeon and held him close to her chest as he had done with Jongdae earlier. “Everything will turn out okay, Junmyeon. You will see.”_

_Jang-Mi placed a kiss against his head, while he put his hand on her thigh, giving each other the comfort they needed right now._

_He showed unity with Jang-Mi the closer the election came and he was glad that he had her by his side. They were friends, they would stay friends even when they would get divorced in a few weeks. They already had made the appointment. Junmyeon would get a new flat, would leave their home to Jang-Mi as it always had been more hers than his. He had spent more time at the office than at home anyway, or at hotels or Jongdae’s flat in the past months._

Junmyeon walked up to the reporters with Jang-Mi by his side, holding hands.

“You got this,” she whispered in his ear before she let go of his hand and took a step back as Junymeon gave her a small smile. He really hoped that she was right.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before he stepped in front of the microphones. The camera flashes were blinding and Junymeon tried his best to keep a soft smile on his face.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen,” he started. “It’s nice to see you all again after four years and me winning my chair in the city council. I would like to thank everyone who voted for me from the bottom of my heart and who made this possible. Even when this is me winning this election, it is a result of dedicated teamwork, involving a lot of people and of course, my wonderful wife Chu Jang-Mi. Without her, I wouldn’t be here tonight. I also want to congratulate my opponent Oh Sehun to his first win on this election. I hope we will work well together and make this city an even better place as it already is. I feel honoured that the citizens value my work that much to entrust me with that position for another four years. I promise that I will do everything within my powers to help, form and shape this city, to make the people feel welcome and safe because I think it’s time for changes.” Junmyeon turned his head and took a glance at Jang-Mi, who gave him a reassuring nod. Junmyeon faced forward again. “But it’s not only time for changes in this city. It’s also time to change some things in my personal life. The last few months were hard, for me, for all of us and they showed me what I have been missing most. I have been married to Jang-Mi for over a decade now. We met when we were in our teens. Me, a gangly fifteen-year-old boy, she one of the most talented speakers in our school. She served me my ass on a platter in our first open debate and after that, we became friends, best friends. We spent every waking minute with each other, learned with and from each other, we grew together. We fell in love. After we both graduated we got married, joined the same university. She’s one of the best lawyers in this country and I hope that I will never anger her and get on her bad side. She can be so so scary.” Junmyeon breathed deeply. “But things don’t always go as planned. Our marriage wasn’t perfect and we started to grow apart. We fell out of love … It breaks my heart that I have to admit that I have lost my wife to her job, and to my job as well. We have stayed together because we felt obligated to show unity for this city, to show strength and commitment even when we didn’t feel it anymore.” Junmyeon felt Jang-Mi stepping next to him, her hands wrapping around his arm and he intertwined their fingers, hidden from the audience by the lectern. “We talked a lot about it. What would be the right thing to do? If we should stay together for the sake of it, to chose the easy way and continue as we did for the last years. I am sure we would have done exactly that, but … a few months ago someone special came into my life and that changed everything. For me, for them, for us. I fell in love, once again, and I found my home in someone else. It is the scariest feeling in the world. To be loved and to love in such an intense and unconditional way. That’s why Jang-Mi and I decided to get divorced in a few weeks. I promise you that this won’t have any influence on my work, on my dedication to this city but we thought it would be better to let you know now that we have made this decision. We could have kept it a secret, but we didn’t want that, so I hope this won’t change the image the public has of me. Thank you for your attention.”

Junmyeon took a step back from the lectern and hugged Jang-Mi close.

“I am so proud of you Junmyeon-ah. I still hope that he will be too.”

Junmyeon placed a kiss against Jang-Mi’s temple before he let go of her. She went to face the reporters in the audience now while Junmyeon stepped back on the stage.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, my name’s Chu Jang-Mi and I’ll answer a few of your questions now.”

While Jang-Mi took on the battle, Junmyeon took out his mobile and checked his emails and messages. His heart started to beat faster when he saw the name _‘Kim Jongdae’_ plop up on his display.

_//Myeon … come home. Please.//_

**~*~**

It took a few more hours before Junmyeon was able to leave.

His statement had made a big wave, which wasn’t a surprise to him or Jang-Mi. She had taken to it like a bloodhound, fighting down every rising rumour, every statement that had slaughtered Junmyeon’s or her public image.

He hadn’t wanted to leave her alone, knowing that it would be a long night for her and the pr-team, an even longer day come tomorrow. But Jang-Mi had shooed him away, had told him to go home and make up with Jongdae.

_“He asked you to come home, Myeon-ah. Home! That’s a big word!” she had said while shoving him out of her office at the chancery, not listening to his objections why it would be better for him to stay._

_Jang-Mi had threatened him with a call to his grandmother which was enough for Junmyeon to go. He didn’t want to get scolded by the old lady. It always made him feel like a small boy again. And his grandmother could be really scary._

The lights in Jongdae’s flat were turned off when Junmyeon entered. He had gotten a key only a few days before Oh had confronted them and it was the first time ever that he used it. He took off his shoes and his jacket, placing the small bag he had packed next to the sofa before he walked deeper into the flat. The only light so far came from the extractor fan in the kitchen.

Jongdae was probably already in bed, so Junmyeon switched off the light in the kitchen as well and made his way through the semi-darkness to the bedroom. He could see the curled up figure of Jongdae lying under the covers. As quiet as possible, Junmyeon undressed, down to his shorts before he crawled into the bed, lying down behind Jongdae and wrapped one arm around him, pulling him close against his chest. Junmyeon buried his face against Jongdae’s neck, inhaling the calming scent of shower gel and detergent and something that was uniquely Jongdae.

The younger man only stirred a bit, moving in his hold.

“‘nmyeon?”

“Yes. Go back to sleep, Dae. I will be here when you wake up.”

“‘mkay.”

Still, Jongdae pulled Junmyeon’s arm tighter around himself, intertwining their fingers and making sure that Junmyeon was draped over him. He chuckled quietly at the younger man’s display of possessiveness but didn’t change a thing about it. Junmyeon only wrapped his arms around Jongdae and held him tight.

Warmth surrounded him when he woke the next morning, soft sunlight falling through the half-closed blinds, tinting the room in delicate light. Junmyeon felt content, he felt at home and safe, and it felt like he had lost his right arm.

Jongdae had used it as a pillow and cut off the bloodstream. Junmyeon couldn’t care less and moved closer to the Jongdae, nuzzling his neck with his nose. Jongdae made a content noise in the back of his throat, turning his head slightly, eyes blinking open and meeting Junmyeon’s.

“Good morning,” Jongdae whispered in the tranquillity of the bedroom.

“Good morning,” Junmyeon answered in the same hushed tone, his nose tracing over Jongdae’s cheekbone.

“You are really here.”

“I am.”

“You are home.”

“I am.”

Junmyeon moved his right hand, caressing Jongdae’s forehead with his fingertips, while he squeezed his fingers that were still held by Jongdae. He really was home. He was with the one person that he loved, that meant the world to him.

Jongdae was his home and wherever he was, Junmyeon would go too.

“Myeon?”

“Yes, Jagi?”

“Make love to me.”

And who was Junmyeon to deny his Jongdae this wish?

Junmyeon pulled down his briefs before he did the same with Jongdae’s when his fingers brushed across something small and cold nestled between Jongdae’s buttcheeks. Junmyeon looked down between their bodies and truly, there was a buttplug peeking from in between Jongdae’s cheeks.

“What …” he breathed, fingers touching the cold material lightly.

Jongdae bit his lip, moaning sweetly at the pressure. “I wanted to be ready for you, so I prepped myself after I sent the message to you last night. But I didn’t know if you would come at all, so I put in the plug.” Jongdae moved a bit to retrieve the lube from under the pillow, handing it over to Junmyeon. “Now if you would make love to me I’d be very happy.”

Junmyeon groaned and tipped Jongdae’s head a bit so he could seal their lips in a sweet and leisurely kiss. With his free hand, he removed the small little plug from Jongdae before he coated his fingers in lube. It was easy to enter him with two fingers and Jongdae hummed into the kiss. He looked like a happy cat, completely relaxed and at ease, body bent in a way that shouldn’t have been this sexy. Junmyeon coated his hard member while Jongdae opened his legs a bit so he could push in from behind.

The noises that left Jongdae were sweeter than honey and more intoxicating than any drug in the world. He moved his arm, placing it over Junymeon’s face, keeping it close to his neck, so that Junmyeon was able to kiss and lick and nip at Jongdae’s sensitive skin there. Their hips swayed in slow circles, a game of push and pull. Junmyeon’s hand roamed delicately over the warm and soft skin of Jongdae’s stomach, always getting a bit closer to his dick but never touching.

Not yet … not yet.

Junmyeon wanted to prolong their lovemaking, wanted to give them both the highest amount of pleasure that was possible. He wanted to learn all of Jongdae’s sweetest spots anew, wanted to get to know him like never before. Junmyeon wanted to imprint himself on Jongdae’s body and soul.

Their breath mingled between their mouths, Jongdae licked his lips, wetting them and them softly glistening in the tender morning light drove Junmyeon crazy. This was a sight only for him, no one would ever be allowed to see Jongdae this way. He would make sure of it.

“J… Junmyeon please … please touch me …” Jongdae mewled, pushing his hips back against his pelvis. “I … I need … I wanna …”

Junmyeon kissed his cheeks, trailed his fingertips over the side of Jongdae’s face. “Just a bit longer, Jagi. Only a bit more,” he promised with a dark and deep voice.

Jongdae whined in the back of his throat and Junmyeon sped up his thrusts. He sucked and licked at the juncture of Jongdae’s neck, marking him as his, now that he could. Now that he didn’t have to hold back anymore because there would be another photoshoot or concert or fan meeting the next day.

Never in his life before had Junmyeon felt so strongly about someone, not even Jang-Mi. He wanted the world to know that Kim Jongdae was his partner, the love of his life and that they were together.

When Junmyeon felt Jongdae’s orgasm approach, he moved his arm, wrapping it around his chest and hugging him closer. He was about to wrap his fingers around Jongdae’s dick when the younger’s fingers tightened in his hair, back arching and he came with a low, elongated moan all over his stomach and chest. It didn’t take much for Junmyeon after that, to see the beauty Jongdae held even in those intimate moments was enough and he came, pressing a hard kiss against Jongdae’s shoulder.

Junymeon didn’t know how much time had passed. They simply laid on the bed, basking in their post-orgasmic haze and the warmth of each other, the closeness of their bodies, the connection they had.

A small unsatisfied noise left Jongdae when Junmyeon’s softening cock slipped out of him, but he didn’t make a move to get away from Junymeon, so he rested his head against the back of Jongdae’s neck, placing another soft kiss there.

“Will you stay?” Jongdae broke their little bubble after a while.

Junymeon squeezed him tight. “For as long as you will have me, Kim Jongdae. I am home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/gusulanbaby)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/gusulanbaby)


End file.
